


Fools

by Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)



Series: Dust to Dust [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss and a flower crown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools

The Dalish made her a flower crown.

Lira was surprised when they presented it to her, a small tight wreath of daisies, lilies and leaves. She never expected anything from the Clan and after all they’d been through, she wouldn’t have blamed them. When the new Keeper walked out to give it to her, she almost thought that they’d been mistaken, that perhaps it was for another one of her companions. But then the Keeper had placed it on her head and smiled a smile that was both grateful and sad. 

“I heard your people do not have flowers,” she said, her voice soft. “It would be a shame if we left you leave without letting you take some of the forest with you.”

Lira didn’t know how to react to that except to pull the crown down further on her head and grin.

It was a nice gesture, that was for sure. An hour away from the camp, Lira could still smell the flowers that were perched on the top of her head. It was a nice scent, if a strange one, and she closed her eyes to let herself breath it in. Forests. Leaves. Grass. It wasn’t the comfort of stone and steel, but it had it’s own charm to it none the less.

When she opened her eyes again, Alistair was staring at her. 

He’d been doing that a lot lately. Ever since he gave her a rose and stuttered out some words of affection, Lira had noticed him paying attention much more than he used to. It wasn’t uncommon for her to finish a battle to find his eyes on her, a far off look in his face. Lira recognized the expression, infatuation wasn’t new to her, but it still managed to catch her off guard.

Alistair was a prince. A surfacer. And yet he looked at her like she hung the stars.

“ _Alistair_?” She signed. She’d come up for his name sign a week ago, the word rose signed directly over her heart. She rather hoped he wouldn’t figure out the true meaning behind it any time soon. “ _What is it_?”

He was getting better at reading her signs. Much better. Better than she ever hoped. He could parse together most of her sentences now, only asking for a translator every once in awhile. For a boy who claimed to be a fool, he caught on quick when determined. 

“Am I fooling myself?

That caught Lira off guard. She titled her head. “ _Depends on what? You can be foolish about a lot of things._ ”

Alistair chuckled at that but it was nervous, tense as a bow string. “You do have a point there.” He took a look down the road, where the rest of their company was quite ahead before speaking again. “But I was talking about us.”

Lira felt surprise flood her face. This thing between them was new and tentative. Before she could dwell on it further, he continued.   

“Like the world is going to hell, I get that. I really do. I mean, there are Darkspawn almost all over, and almost every place we go features people wanting to kill us. It’s a disaster. But-” He lifted up his arm to run it through his hair. “I think, sometimes, that after this is all over, that I might miss it.”

Lira found herself suddenly quite concerned that he might have hit his head. “ _Miss it?_ ”

“Not it. Not the Blight by any means.” He paused, looking down at her, face bright read. “I was thinking I’m going to miss you.”

Lira felt her mouth fall open in surprise. A blush crossed her face. In all her life, she couldn’t remember ever hearing such raw sentiment. It was strange. And lovely. 

“ _Well,_ ” Lira signed after a moment.  _“I guess we’ll just have to stick together then._ ”He looked at her for a long moment and she gave him a soft smile. “ _You’re not fooling yourself, Alistair. Trust me on that_.” 

There was a beat of silence. In one movement, Alistair bent down to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb past her brand. Lira almost froze in place. His eyes were soft, a hint of nervousness in them, but there was also an affection that made it hard for Lira to breathe.

“Can I kiss you?”

Lira couldn’t sign like this. It was like her brain shut up. So she just nodded and tried to mouth the word yes.

Lira had been kissed by two different in her life. The first was Leske, a kiss shared by mutual curiosity. The second had been a random Duster in the Carta, a series of one night stands that she still found herself regretting.

As Alistair kissed her, soft, sweet and hesitant, Lira couldn’t help but think the third time was truly the charm. 

“Maker, you’re beautiful,” Alistair said as he pulled away, another one of his hands reaching up to pull up her flower crown. Lira could only help but blush bright red. She felt like she was drunk. Or she was back in the Fade. Or-

“Aw, young love.” Both Wardens froze before turning their head down the path. Watching with great amusement was Zevran, Wynne close behind him. Zevran had a sly grin on his face that was highly lecherous, while Wynne had an expression that reminded Lira of what mothers were supposed to look like when they disapproved. 

Lira’s eyes narrowed. She reached for her shield. Zevran took a step back.

“My Warden-”

It was too late. She charged. The elf darted away from her as she followed, both of the running down the path. Lira’s flower crown bounced off her head, falling to the ground below. Alistair walked up to retrieve it and placed it on his own head, watching as Lira caught up with the former assassin.

“What a woman.”


End file.
